


I'm Pregnant

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [37]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, cute little prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “I’m pregnant."Character: Collins (Dunkirk)Warning: Reader is female in this because of the time period and the pregnancy. Little bit of angst about worry about the war.





	I'm Pregnant

"I’m pregnant." It seems surreal, like its not really happening to you. Not because this isn’t something you want, but because you don’t feel any different. You didn’t wake up one day and decide you felt pregnant and while you’re most likely a few weeks pregnant it still doesn’t feel any different. It’s hard to fully understand. But, you know your doctor isn’t wrong nor are the multitude of tests done. You’re pregnant and in a few months, less than a year, there will be a baby in your arms. Your baby. 

But there’s a war on. He’s a spitfire pilot and...and at some point you know your husband is going to have to go and do some dangerous things. To fly and fight and keep the air safe. So you have to tell him now, no beating around the bush, no waiting to be even surer. Because at any moment he could be needed for an operation and he could die. You want him to know that its not just you waiting for him now, there’s a baby as well. 

“Really?” Its not horror or fear or anything along those rather negative lines that you’re faced with from him, rather hopeful disbelief. The sort of wide eyed, small smiled look one gets when they’re not sure whether to believe the good news they’ve just heard.

“Really, sweetheart.” It’s with that confirmation that that small smile grows incredibly wide and he’s practically whooping with excitement. All before grabbing you in the tightest hug and almost lifting you off the ground. 

It makes you laugh and any anxiety about telling him drifts away, even if the fear of the war is still in the back of your mind. You married him. You were aware of the risks of his job even before the war started. You could handle this. You just had to believe that he’d do his damnedest to come back to you and your child.

“I love ye so much.” You accept the forceful kiss with a laugh. He loves you. He loves this child or ball of cells growing inside you...and he’ll come back if fate allows it. He’ll do his best. You know that. 

“I love you too”


End file.
